If It Never Happened
by NikhilDoNz
Summary: What would it be like if Prim never got reaped. If Katniss didn't go into the games. Would Peeta survive the games on his own and what would happen to Katniss. What would her realationship with Gale be like?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's alright, Prim. It was only a dream." I tell Prim and she calms downs a bit but she carries on crying.

"I dreamt that I got reaped and you volunteered and went into the Game." She says between tears and sobs.

"Your name is only in there once. You won't get reaped. There are thousands of slips in there. You won't get picked Prim." I say and start singing a lullaby that soon calms her down and she finally closes her eyes and goes to sleep again.

I get up and get my hunting boots and my father's hunting jacket and head to the woods. Today is the day of the reaping and even though I shouldn't worry, I have a feeling that something bad would happen today. I don't worry about Prim because she only has her name in there once and I don't worry about myself but I worry about Gale. He has his name in there forty two times. The chances are that he will get picked.

I slip under the fence and head to our usual meeting place. It is quite early for hunting but Gale is already there.

"How long have you been here Gale?"

"About half an hour." He says and shrugs as if it is no big deal.

"You've been here half and hour and you still haven't started hunting. Don't you know how much Game you could have caught if you hunted for half an hour?"

"Calm down Catnip. You know that I do my best hunting with you and I was too busy eating this." He says pulling out a half eaten loaf of bread and three other loaves."There were two more but I ate them." He says.

"You started without me. How dare you." I tell him but he just smiles and hands me over a loaf. I start eating. "How did you get these?" I ask him.

"Traded five squirrels for them. I know it isn't a fair trade on his behalf but today is the reaping so he felt extra kind."

"And how did you get the squirrels?"

"Yesterdays snares of course."

"Oh." I say and we continue eating out bread in silence. After I finished a loaf, Gale breaks the silence.

"We could do it you know. Run off live in the woods."He says and sees my expression so he quickly adds "Only if we didn't have that many children." I was shocked at first. Thinking of how we could leave our families but then I see what he means. If we run away, we will be free. No Hunger Games to worry about. No mouths to feed. No Capitol. It would be a great idea but our families would starve. I look up to him and see that he is waiting for an answer.

"I know what you mean Gale and it is not that I think we couldn't survive in the woods. It's that we can't leave our families. They will starve and they have us to provide them with food." I tell him and he nods understanding and continues with his loaf.

"After the reaping if everything is alright, why don't we go over to my place and celebrate." I nod and agree."But if we want to celebrate, we would need food."He says and looks at me. I get up and tell him lets start to hunt.

We did incredibly well today. We caught six squirrels, four rabbits, two turkeys and the best of all a buck. This would be enough to feed our families for a whole week but we are planning on using half of what remains after we trade on the celebrations after Gale's final reaping.

Gale swings the buck over his shoulder and I take the rest of the Game and we go to the Hob. There are a lot of Peacekeepers already because today is the reaping but we get to the Hob unseen. We trade two rabbits for Greasy Sae's special soup, two squirrels for more loaves of bread with the baker, the turkey for some money and parts of the buck with Rooba and some other customers.

We split our earnings and head home to get ready for. "Wear something nice for the reaping Catnip." Gale tells me and I nod and walk home.

Prim and my mom are already ready. I see Prim and she looks wonderful but the expression she had when she had her nightmare still hasn't left her face. I walk over to her. She must be terrified because this is her first reaping. "Don't worry Prim. You won't get picked." I tell her and she nods. I didn't add that if she gets reaped I would volunteer for her in an instant.

I walk towards my room and I see that my mum had left something for me to wear. It was a beautiful blue dress that I think she used to wear when she was going to the reaping. Gale told me to wear something nice but I don't think he meant something like this. It was incredible.

My mother walks into the room then. Even though I don't usually accept anything she does for me, I will wear this because this is the first time since my father died that she is actually trying to be a mother. "Here I'll help you put it on." She tells me and I accept.

I wore it and tied my hair in my signature braid. I look into the mirror. I look amazing. I thank my mum for the first time in years and head out to the town square. Prim is holding my hand and is trying not to cry. I tell her one more time that she won't get reaped but this time she doesn't calm down but keeps the same expression on her face. I couldn't blame her for being scared because on my first reaping, I didn't put my name in there once like Prim did but put it in there multiple times. I didn't actually care that I was putting my name in there more then once because we were getting a good amount of grain and wheat but on the day of the reaping I was petrified. I thought I was going to get picked but luckily I didn't.

We reach the town square and I go to the sixteen year old section and Prim goes to the twelve year old. I look over to the boys section and see that Gale is staring at me. He gives me thumbs up saying that I look incredible. I don't know why but I blush at what Gale is saying. Gale sees this and smirks.

I see Effie walk over to the stage. I still feel like something is going to happen today. "Ladies first," Effie says in her ridiculous Capitol accent. She puts her hand in the glass bowl with the ladies names on and digs deep. The feeling that something bad is going to happen hits me hard and I am full of worry.

Effie reads out a name that I don't catch properly and think that it is Prim or me but the crowd all look of at a girl from the town with blonde hair and blue eyes. She walks up to the stage with tears running down her face. She would easily be a bloodbath but I couldn't care less. I let out a sigh of relief that it isn't me or Prim but the feeling doesn't leave me and I start to worry that Gale would be picked.

Effie then puts her hand in the glass bowl with the boy's names on and unlike last time, she picks up the first name she reaches. I silently pray that it isn't Gale.

"Peeta Mellark."

I let out a sigh of relief that it isn't Gale. I was worrying for no reason. I look over to see who the unlucky boy is and then it hits me. It's the boy who saved my life. The boy with the bread. Why did it have to be him? I wouldn't get a chance to repay him now. Why am I thinking like this? I should be happy that Gale didn't get reaped and I push the thoughts of Peeta out of my mind.

The tributes shake hands and are taken into the justice building. I thought of visiting Peeta but it would look weird and I and he aren't even friends and he would have forgotten about the bread incident anyway.

I forget about visiting him and look over to find Gale in the huge crowd. I see him and run over into his hands. He hugs me and I hug him back. After a while a pull away because Prim finally found me in this huge crowd. I see that some girls are giving me dirty looks that I run into Gale's arms but I couldn't care less. I hug Prim and tell her that I told her it would be alright. Things did turn out alright today after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

We went to celebrate at Gale's place straight after the reaping. It was one of the best parties I have ever been to. It wasn't only the food but we played games and the winner gets a squirrel, we danced and I sang. I was great. The food was also awesome.

We go home at ten and I go straight to bed whereas Prim and my mum stay downstairs to treat a patient. I could hear the moans and screams of the patient who somehow got a knife into themselves. I finally find some sleep. I somehow had an undisturbed sleep.

The days after the reaping went normal. Me and Gale hunt, are families eat and then we watch the Games. These Games I show a little interest in because Peeta's in them. On the Opening Ceremonies, Peeta and the girl tribute that I later found out that her name is Sara, were dressed in costumes that looked like they were on fire. The crowd went crazy for them and on the interviews, Peeta admitted that he wants to get back home to a girl who he has a crush on since he was five and on the training scores, he got an incredible seven.

During the actual Games, he shocked everyone in district twelve by joining the careers. Sara died in the bloodbath as everybody thought she would. Peeta later in tried to kill the leader of the group Cato but he got a knife in the leg for it. The cut looked absolutely awful and the commentators said that he had blood poisoning and that he would die in less than three days. He hid in the cave and just sat there for three whole days and he was going to die soon and everybody thought we wouldn't have a victor again. However, he outlasted them by hiding and there were only three tributes left, Peeta who was going to die any time soon, Thresh and Cato. Thresh and Cato had an epic brawl and Cato overpowered Thresh and stabbed in the heart. Thresh fell down and was dyeing but the last thing he done in his life, he threw the knife that Cato buried in his to Cato. It pierced Cato's heart and Cato fell down and died in an instant and Thresh soon followed and that meant Peeta won. Peeta won by sheer luck.

The doctor's from the Capitol took care of his blood poisoning and he came back to district twelve. He didn't reveal who he had a crush on yet and said he would do it when she finally takes notice of him. Peeta started giving money to people who need it but he is giving somewhat extra money to Prim which she takes. Everybody likes Prim. He offered me some but I said no and we would use the money he gave Prim.

Gale got a job in the mines and works there from dawn to dusk everyday except Sundays. No body wants him to work there but he does anyway because he knows that it is the only way he can take care of his family. I keep on begging him to stop working in the mines but he says he has to and doesn't listen to me. I tell him how our fathers died and it might happen any day to him but he says nothing will happen.

A few weeks past and nothing happens. However one day, I was in class when the alarms that signal a mine accident rings. My heart skips a beat. I get and start running to the mines. No! I can't lose Gale in the mines. I can't. I don't need to collect Prim this time because she is old enough now to go to the mines alone. I push and shove through the crowd and run the fastest I can to the mines.

I see that Hazelle is already there. "Is he out yet?" I ask because I see some miners out of the mines but I know it is hopeless because if he was, he would be with Hazelle. She slowly shakes her head giving me the answer I already know.

I burst into tears and start running in the blaze that covers most of the mines. "I'm coming Gale! I'm coming." I scream and run the faster then I have in my whole life. I was nearly there but I am halted be a pair of strong arm that I find are Peeta's. "Let me go I scream." I scream but that makes him tighten his grip. I struggle to get out but it's no use he is just too strong. After I find it is useless to struggle, I bite his arms the hardest I can and I see that I made him bleed. He is hurt but I don't care and try to get free now but he doesn't let go.

"I'm coming Gale!" I scream and again try to bite my way free but again it draws blood but he doesn't let go. Peacekeepers see what is happening and take Peeta away to treat what I done to him and now they are the ones holding me. I again struggle to get but this time, it is impossible to bite them by the way they are holding me but I still try different ways to get free. I need to get to Gale.

After a while, Prim comes and sees me struggle against the Peacekeepers so she comes to me. "Katniss." She says but I don't stop struggling. "Katniss!" She says again but this time with more force in her words. I stop struggling for a while to hear her out. "Katniss, what are you going to do when you get free from them. Run straight into the fire that will kill you instantly. Gale's in there and I know he is alive, Katniss. He'll come out soon, I promise." I stop struggling completely and the peacekeepers loosen their grip.

Prim's words hit me. What will I do when I get free? "I'm sorry." I say. "I just...um...Gale."I don't know what to say so I get this out between sobs."Katniss it's all right. I know how you feel. We all feel the same way for Gale." Prim says and the peacekeepers see that Prim calmed me down so they let me go and walk away.

"I'm sorry Prim. It's just I can't lose Gale the same way I lost my father." I say after I stopped crying. Prim starts reassuring me like I did when she was nervous about the reaping.

"Where's mum?" I ask her. "She's at home treating the injured." She says. "You should go and help her Prim. I'll be alright on my own." I tell her. "Okay." She says getting up. "Only don't try to do what you did before." She tell me and I promise her I won't. She goes home to help my mother.

I also get up but I join Gale's family. I see that Posy is crying and is saying she wants Galey and that Vick is also crying hugging Hazelle who is distraught but Rory is just standing there trying to hold back his tears. Hazelle sees me and hugs me so hard.

"I can't lose my husband and my son in the same way." She tells me and I can't reassure her like Prim reassured me because I'm feeling the same way. Rory finally can't hold it any longer and breaks into tears. Posy, Vick and Rory joins us and we all hug each other and cry. We cry for Gale. We cry for our fathers and husbands that died in the mining accidents.

We finally let go and stop crying after about ten minutes and we all just sit there waiting for our Gale to come out of the mines alive. After what felt like hours, another batch of miners comes out of the lift but none of them is Gale. I start worrying and start to think about my life without Gale. Without my other half. Without my hunting partner and without my best friend. These thought are too unbearable and I again burst into tears.

It is nearly nightfall and is getting cold so the peacekeepers start giving out blankets to people who are waiting for there love ones to come out of the mines. One of them gives a blanket to me and a sympathetic look. I don't say anything and they just walk on. What do they know? It's not there love ones down there.

After a few hours, Peeta comes back and offers me some bread. I give him look sayings not know and he understands and walks away. Why is he doing this? I don't even know him. First he stops me from running to my death which he lost quite a lot of blood for and knows he comes to give me bread which he got a rude response for his kindness.

Another batch of miners comes up and again none of them are Gale. I start to worry more and more which only brings more tears come down my cheek. I have cried more today than I have in the last four years. No I haven't cried at all in the last four years. The last I cried is when my father died.

Another hour pass and Gale still doesn't come. I would stay out here all night if I have to. Peeta is still standing near the town square watching me. I want to tell him to go away but I'm my complete focus is on the mines and I think I would only move from this position if Gale comes out. I desperately want to get up and run into the mines and look for Gale myself but I know I can't.

A few more hours have passed and I see on the clock in the middle of the town square that it is eleven o clocks. Another batch of miners comes out of the mines. At the front of the group, I see an eighteen year old tall boy with a muscular build. He has the seam look and is really good looking. It's Gale.

I get up and run straight to him. He embraces me and before I know what I'm doing, I press my lips onto his. Gale is surprised at first but soon returns the kiss. Warmth spreads through my body and I start to deepen the kiss. This is my first kiss and first kisses should be gentle and sweet but this one is full of passion and hard. I could stay like this forever but I pull away after minutes of constant kisses.

"Don't you ever do that again. I thought I lost you." I say and hug him. "I will never leave you Catnip. Never." He says kissing my head. I finally let go and let his family embrace him. I look over and see Peeta standing there watching me with pure anger on his face. What's wrong with him?

I quickly turn away. Gale's family has finished hugging him and I see that Rory is smiling a smile that says I knew it. Why is he doing that? Then it hits me. I kissed Gale. Why did I do that? I blush and look at Gale who isn't blushing but smiling.

Why did I kiss him? Did I do it at the heat of the moment because I thought I lost Gale? No. That kiss had passion in it that normal friendship doesn't have. I finally find an answer to why I kissed him. I kissed him because I love him.

I look up at him again and look into his eyes. I ask a question without speaking. _Do you love me?_ He nods and that's the answer I was waiting for and I press my lips onto his once more. This kiss has even more passion in it and I feel like I can't breathe without him. I'm not an expert but I think this means love.


End file.
